1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic material container which applies a liquid cosmetic material such as an eyeliner or the like to a part of a face.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, conventional cosmetic material containers will be described below by referring to FIGS. 11 through 14. FIG. 11 is a longitudinal sectional view of a conventional cosmetic material container. FIG. 12 is a longitudinal sectional view of another conventional cosmetic material container. FIG. 13 is a longitudinal sectional view of a cartridge part shown in FIG. 12. FIG. 14 is a longitudinal sectional view of a conventional direct water ink ejecting pen.
In a conventional cosmetic material container shown in FIG. 11, an applying tip 101 is attached to a front end of a sleeve holder 100. A cotton piece 102 containing a cosmetic material is charged into an interior of the sleeve holder 100. The cotton piece 102 is closed in the interior of the sleeve holder 100 by a cotton piece closure 103 and a tail plug 104.
However, it is diffcult in such a construction to make full use of the cosmetic material contained in the cotton piece 102 for when the remaining amount of the cosmetic material contained in the cotton piece 102 decreases the absorption of the applying tip 101 weakens such that the cosmetic material is not supplied enough into the applying tip 101, thereby causing the cosmetic material container to be out of use while retaining a lot of the cosmetic material in the cotton piece 102. This is not economical. As the cosmetic material contained in the cotton piece 102 decreases, the applying tip 101 weakens and its material cannot percolate into the whole applying tip 101.
Consequently, the container will not be used, although much cosmetic material remains in the cotton piece 102. This is not economical.
On the other hand, in another conventional cosmetic material container shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, a reservoir 200 for cosmetic material is a cartridge type. Thus, an applying tip unit 300 requires a special connector 301 on its rear end.
Further, after the cosmetic material is charged in the cartridge type reservoir 200, the reservoir must be closed by a ball or the like. Accordingly, production cost becomes relatively high on account of a separate member as cartridge.
Further, in a conventional direct ink ejecting pen shown in FIG. 14, an applying tip unit 500 is attached to an open front end of a sleeve holder 400 having a bottom wall at its rear end. A rear portion of the sleeve holder 400 defines a ink reservoir 401. The applying tip unit 500 includes a pen tip 501, a front plug 502, an adjuster 503 and a joining core 504.
Heretofore, there was no cosmetic material container having the above construction. However, in the case that the above construction is applied to the cosmetic material container as it is, a problem involving a sterilizing process will occur. That is, the parts constituting the sleeve holder 400 and applying tip unit 500 must be sterilized individually, the applying unit 500 is first assembled under sterilizing atmosphere. After the cosmetic material is charged in the sleeve holder 400, applying tip unit 500, cap and the like must be combined. This requires an additional sterilizing atmospheric system and the combining step becomes difficult.